Time Well Spent
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: LEMON WARNING! Dr. Agasa makes a three hour lasting formula for Conan to change back into Jimmy, so that he can hopefully spend Christmas with Rachel. During that time, he shows Rachel how much he really cares for her, in some most unexpected ways.


**Time Well Spent**

**Summary: **A late Christmas fic. Dr. Agasa makes a three hour lasting formula for Conan to change back into Jimmy, so that he can hopefully spend Christmas with Rachel.

**Warning:** Lemon. Adult content.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Case Closed.

**

* * *

  
**

Rachel sighed as she looked out the window. It had been months since Jimmy's disappearance, and it had been months since Conan had appeared out of nowhere, with no call from his parents or anything. She missed Jimmy, but kept a smiling face on throughout the day, not letting anyone else know of the pain she felt deep inside. She would wait for him though. He promised he'd come back to her, and she believed in him. She believed he'd come back …

Someday.

Taking a glance around the room, she noticed Conan wasn't there. Then taking a look at the clock, she sighed. It was one o' clock, so he was probably at school on the last day before the holidays began. She didn't bother going today, it's not like they were going to do any work. But Conan was so smart, he probably just went for the fun of it. Being a kid on the last day of school before Christmas break was one of the funnest things in life, after all.

"Jimmy …" Rachel said softly to herself, going back to staring out at the window. If anyone were to look up at her, they would see a single tear fall down onto the window sill. "Please come back soon."

A few hours had passed, and Rachel thought it would be a good time to get dinner started. Her dad was off with Meguire on another case, and she had a sneaking suspicion that Conan and his friends might've sneaked off from class to 'help' solve it.

She smiled to herself as she cooked the dinner. She knew her father and Conan would be helpless without her, the guys barely knew how to use the stove, and yet they were great detectives. She laughed. Talk about ironic.

Around three o' clock, the phone rang. Blinking, Rachel walked over and picked up the phone from the receiver. "Hello?" she asked. "Detective Moore Agency."

"Hey, Rachel!" a familiar voice exclaimed in greeting, making her gasp.

"…Jimmy…is it really you?" she asked, having missed the sound of her voice. He hadn't called her in a while, either. She had been worried sick! How dare he make her worry like that!

"Yeah," Jimmy said. "Sorry about not being there, Rachel. Big cases, difficult ones. You know how it goes. But guess what? I don't have anything planned on Christmas, so I'll see you then for a while."

Rachel's eyes widened. She would … get to spend Christmas with him? "T-That's great, Jimmy," she said, sounding happy, but also like she was going to cry.

"Aw, don't cry on me, Rachel," Jimmy told her. "You'll melt away." he said to her, and Rachel recalled him saying something like that before…

"How long can you be here on Christmas?" she asked him quietly, trying to control her tears of happiness.

"About … three hours," Jimmy told her. "My parents are coming into town and they want to spend Christmas with me." He said, making up a believable lie so that he could get away without acting suspicious, and so she wouldn't see him transform into Conan.

"That's nice," Rachel said, though tried not to sound sad. At least she had three hours with him. Three hours that she would treasure for as long as she lived.

"Well, I gotta go, Rachel. See you in three days!" he smiled on the other end before hanging up the phone.

"Wait, Jimmy —" Rachel sighed. It was already too late. Jimmy had hung up. Oh well. She'd get to see him soon eough.

About fifteen minutes after her talk with Jimmy, the doorknob turned and the door opened to reveal Conan just getting home from school. He smiled over at her in greeting, though blinked when he saw her tearstains.

'Rachel … you've been crying again,' he thought to himself, inwardly frowning as he saw. But at the smile on her face, he knew she was happy. He was too. He'd be spending Christmas with her.

And he was going to make it one Christmas she was never going to forget.

* * *

Three days passed quickly. It was Christmas morning, and Rachel couldn't sleep. It was 11 o' clock am, and she had been awake for the past three hours. She was too excited, so she had gotten up early and made breakfast for everyone, but Conan had told her that he was going to spend the day with Dr. Agasa.

She was slightly saddened at this, she had kind of wanted to watch Conan open his presents. But she had given him his gifts anyway, to open while he was there. He thanked her and quickly left, excited about being Jimmy again. It had been a while.

Making his way towards a familiar part of town, Conan caught sight of Dr. Agasa just coming home from down. He waved.

"Hey doc!"

Dr. Agasa turned and smiled. "Oh, hello there Jimmy. Come inside, it's cold. I'll get the antidote once we're in too."

He opened the door, allowing Conan to go in first and closed the door behind them. Taking off their coats and setting them down, Dr. Agasa went into another room to get a small vial. Conan noticed it was filled with a purple colored liquid. He raised an eyebrow.

"Blueberry flavor, Dr.?"

Agasa laughed. "I wanted to make sure it was something you like to taste," he told him, and he rolled his eyes.

"So long as it works … I better take it right when I get to Rachel's house. I don't want to waste any time being my old self again," Conan said, taking the vial carefully from Dr. Agasa. "Thanks, doc!"

Before Agasa could say anything more, Conan was out the door once again. However, he did leave his presents there to open later … if they hadn't been blown up by the Dr.'s expriments, of course.

* * *

Rachel was anxious. Nervous. Every negative emotion in the book as she waited for Jimmy to arrive. He said he'd be here by noon, and it was 12:05! Where was he already?

She was worried. What if he had gotten hurt, or killed or —

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, making her sigh. Her dad or Conan would never knock, so she knew who it had to be. It had to be him …

She walked over to the front door, slowly turning the doorknob. She began to grow nervous. After all, she hadn't seen the guy in months.

But when she opened the door, all nervousness was instantly washed away.

Jimmy indeed stood there, in the school uniform the males wore. Her eyes widened at seeing him. It had been so long …

"Hey Rachel," Jimmy said in a soft voice. "Miss me?"

That was all it took. Rachel started crying. She ran forward, hugging him tightly, catching him in her arms as if he were going to disappear the minute she let go. Which she didn't. She'd never let go, until she had to …

Jimmy frowned at seeing Rachel's tears, but knew she had a very good reason for being upset, and wrapped his arms slowly around her. He let her hug him as tight as she wanted, anything to calm her fears and worries.

"Come on, no more crying Rach, it's Christmas," Jimmy smiled towards her, lifting her chin up to get a good look at her beautiful eyes. "Let's spend it together happy."

Rachel nodded, and smiled, though still didn't let go of him. "I know … I'm sorry, it's just …"

"I know," Jimmy said softly, bringing her close. This made her blush, though he didn't seem to notice. "I missed you too."

They made their way over to the tree. Rachel noticed then that Jimmy didn't have any gifts in his hand. She didn't care though. Having him for Christmas was the best gift she could ask for.

Little did she know she'd be getting much more later on.

She and Jimmy sat down beside the tree, and Rachel handed a parcel to him. Opening it up carefully, Jimmy's eyes widened. She had gotten him the complete set of 'The Adventures Of Sherlock Holmes'.

He leaned over and hugged her gently. "Thank you, Rachel. I can't wait to read them."

Rachel smiled, happy he liked her present. Though she wasn't surprised, he loved Sherlock Holmes. She was actually surprised he wasn't talking about him today. But hey, Christmas was a time for miracles.

"I've got something for you, too," Jimmy smiled, reaching into his pocket.

Rachel's breath caught in her throat when he kneeled down on one knee, taking her hand in his. In his hand was a small black leather box, and when he opened it up carefully … a diamond engagement ring with a gold band rested inside.

"I love you, Rachel Moore," Jimmy spoke softly. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me, Rachel … ?"

A few tears welled in her eyes once more, but Rachel blinked to keep them there. She refused to cry again. She was a strong, independant woman. There were no need for tears … now that … now that …

"Y-Yes. I will." Rachel replied, her voice a bit shaky, even more so when Jimmy gently took her left ring finger, placing the ring on it. Then he lifted it up to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on it.

Her heart stopped. Did she and Jimmy just get … engaged?

"I love you, Jimmy," Rachel said softly, leaning over to press her lips to his in a kiss. Jimmy seemed shocked for a moment, but the shock quickly vanished and he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close.

Suddenly, he lifted her into his arms, carrying her bridal style. "J-Jimmy?" Rachel blushed, and he chuckled, pressing a finger gently to her lips to silence her. He then took her into her room, closing the door behind them. Hopefully they wouldn't be disturbed. Richard was out doing who knows what, probably with Meguire, and Jimmy only had … about another hour left with Rachel.

He wanted to show how much he really loved her.

He gently laid her down on her bed, and crawled ontop of her. Kissing her again, this time more passionate, he wrapped his arms around her, not wanting to let go.

Rachel's eyes widened when she realized what was going to happen. They were going to … going to …

She was torn from her thoughts from a gentle nibbling to her bottom lip. Opening her mouth for him, Jimmy let his tongue inside, exploring her hot cavern, mapping every inch of it. His tongue licked along hers gently, and her soft moans urged him to go on with what he was doing.

Her hands made their way into his hair, caressing it gently. He felt all tingly from Rachel's touch, and wondered if that was normal. He eventually broke the kiss for some much needed air, and his lips traveled down to her neck, where they began kissing and nipping.

Rachel continued moaning. She'd never even think of doing this with anyone else. Just Jimmy. He was hers. She was his. That much would be made clear today to the both of them.

He gently sucked on a sensitive spot on her neck, causing shivers and moans to escape her. Jimmy was starting to become hard just from hearing her, though refrained from going further until he was absolutely sure she was ready.

When he felt her working on the buttons of his shirt, he inwardly smirked, moving up his hands to remove her own. Lifting it over her head once she lifted her arms, he tossed it to the ground, taking a moment to admire the almost completely bare skin before him. All that was left was that nuisance that covered her beautiful body …

Reaching his hands forward and wrapping them around her, he quickly worked at undoing her bra strap. She blushed heavily, never having been so exposed to him like this before, but didn't stop him at all.

Once her bra was off, he tossed it to the ground as well. One of his hands reached up, cupping her breast in his hand. A soft moan escaped Rachel's lips, and he leaned down, letting his tongue out to lick at the sensitive nipple, giving it a flick. Another moan. He wondered what would happen if …

Rachel's body felt like it was on fire with the pleasure Jimmy was giving her. She had never done anything like this before, and doing it with Jimmy was something she'd never forget. Especially their first time. She had never been taken before, and for as long as she'd known him, Jimmy had never had a girlfriend, so she could only assume this was his first time too. This made her very happy.

When he took her nipple into his mouth, a small shiver went through her body, the sensitive bud becoming hard under his touch. Rachel wanted more … she wanted … wanted him.

His hand gently teased the other nipple. Soft moans continued to escape his fiancee's lips, and he loved every second he spent with her.

50 minutes …

Jimmy was now working with Rachel's skirt, slowly pushing it down. Neither said anything, but words didn't to be said. Actions speak louder than words, or so the saying goes.

When her skirt was down, he worked gently with her panties as well. Tossing them both to the ground, he removed the last piece of clothing, her socks. Rachel was working on getting him undressed too. She had successfully removed his shirt and jacket, and was now working with the zipper of his jeans.

"Need some help, Rach … ?" Jimmy whispered into her ear, making her blush, her hands resting on the zipper. She slowly nodded, and he helped her unzip his jeans.

Once they were off, it was no trouble for her removing his boxers, which she noted were blue like his uniform.

At seeing him fully naked before her for the first time, Rachel took a few moments to admire the sight before her. He was amazingly handsome, strong, georgous body …

She reached out a hand, gently touching his member. A soft gasp escaped Jimmy's lips, and Rachel took that as a sign he enjoyed her touching there. She gently began rubbing him with her hand, noting how hard he seemed to be getting just from her touch.

"Oh … Rach … " he moaned out, tilting his head back. Glad he was enjoying it, Rachel took a step further. Leaning down, she took the tip of his member into her mouth.

At feeling a warmth over him, Jimmy shivered and looked down, his eyes widening. Rachel was … oh god … it felt so good …

She began sucking on him gently, keeping a slow pace first. The soft moans of pleasure he gave and the gentle petting of her hair ensured her she was doing a fine job. She was glad, this being her first time she thought she might make a mistake or something.

When some hot and white seed entered her mouth, Rachel moaned against him, swallowing Jimmy's essence and giving a lick to her lips. It had been the first time she tasted this of course, but he tasted … good.

Looking up, she saw Jimmy panting a bit, and he brought her up into his arms. "Now, it's your turn … are you ready, Rach …?"

She slowly nodded, her arms around him. "Yes. I'm ready. For Anything."

Jimmy nodded and gently laid her back down onto the bed. Getting ontop of her, he slowly slid a finger inside of her entrance.

40 minutes…

She gasped at the slightly uncomfortable feeling, and winced slightly in pain. Jimmy leaned down to kiss her, hoping to distract her from the pain.

After about two minutes, he inserted a second finger. Getting accustomed to the new feeling, she wasn't feeling any pain right now, and from Jimmy kissing her, she was also slightly distracted from what was happening down in her lower reigons.

After moving his fingers in and out a few times, stretching her to what he thought was enough, he was sure she was ready for him. Removing his fingers and licking her essance from them, he looked down at the girl lying underneath him.

"…this will hurt for a moment," Jimmy told her softly, brushing his lips against her forehead. "Just relax, ok?"

She slowly nodded.

35 minutes…

Rachel gasped from the intrusion as Jimmy entered her. It broke through her barrier, making her whimper slightly in pain. But Jimmy moved slow so she could have time to adjust to his size, and for that she was grateful.

He slowly began a steady pace of moving in and out of her, and Rachel found herself enjoying it more. The pain was slowly going away, and being replaced with pleasure.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, holding onto him tightly as she moaned out in pure pleasure, rocking her hips to meet his thrusts. The pleasure was enough to send Jimmy over the edge once more, but he kept it in for as long as he could.

But when her walls tightened around him a few moments later, he gave a cry of her name and released inside her. At feeling a warm heat inside of her, Rachel moaned, knowing he was doing the same thing he had done inside her mouth.

Moments later, she felt something coming from her. It felt like she was going over the edge. The pleasure was so intense … so great … so …

"Jimmy!" Rachel gave a cry of his name as she had her orgasm. Panting, Jimmy collapsed ontop of Rachel, rolling over so he could cradle her in his arms.

15 minutes…

He sighed as his eyes glanced towards the clock. Not long now … he thought, enjoying what time he had left with his fiance. His head was resting on her shoulder, and she was gently caressing his hair.

"I love you, Jimmy," she whispered softly, and he smiled faintly.

"I love you too, Rach," he told her, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. Their last one … for now. "For now and forever."

Rachel smiled, falling into a peaceful sleep about five minutes later. With ten minutes to spare, he crawled out of the bed without waking her, and tucked her in gently. He hated leaving her like this, but had no choice. He gathered her clothes and placed them beside her bed, and got dressed himself. He'd have to shower when he got to Agasa's again.

10 miniutes...

"Happy Christmas, Rachel," Jimmy said softly, leaning down and kissing her forehead gently, going down further and brushing his lips against hers. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

With that, Jimmy Kudo took his leave.

* * *

The next few hours passed, and Rachel slowly started to stir awake. She stared up at the ceiling, and then blushed, remembering she was fully naked. She also remembered what her and Jimmy had done only hours ago …

"Jimmy …" she whispered softly, looking down at her left hand where her engagement ring lay. Proof that he had indeed been here today … proof of what they had done together.

"Oh? It's engraved…" Rachel blinked and looked closer at her ring.

_"To Rachel:  
Love Always,  
Jimmy."_

Tears began to well in her eyes again, but this time she let them flow. They were happy tears. Some day, when they could be together again, she would become Jimmy Kudo's wife.

Her dream come true.

"Happy Christmas, Jimmy."

* * *

Conan stood on the other side of her front door, a smile on his face. He took a step forward, and then another, heading out of the building. He thanked god Richard hadn't been around at the time … he was glad he got to spend the time with Rachel alone. And now, it was back to his place, to spend Christmas with his "parents".

"Merry Christmas, Rachel. And a Happy New Year."

* * *

**A/N:** One of the longest one-shots I've ever written, and I think I outdid myself on the lemon, what do y'all say? Review please! I know it's not Christmas anymore but I just had this idea...and who knows? *might be working on a sequel*


End file.
